1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel N-cyano amide compositions and adducts thereof. The composition, per se, can be used as a curing agent for epoxy resins to form a thermoset material on heating.
2. Description of Previously Published Art
It is known to react phenylcyanamide or butylcyanamide with epichlorohydrin to give 1,3-oxazolidines. See Cyanamides of Primary Aromatic Amines; New High-Performance Epoxy Curing Agents, E. H. Catsiff, H. B. Dee, J. F. DiPrima and R. Seltzer, ACS, Polymer Preprints, 22 (1), 111 (1981).
It is also known to heat benzoyl cyanamide to obtain tribenzoylmelamine. See W. Buddeus, J. Prakt Chem, 42, 82 (1890) and O. Diels, A. Wagner Ber., 45, 874 (1912).
3. Objects of the Invention
One object of the invention is to produce novel N-cyano amide compositions and adducts thereof. Another object of the invention is to produce a thermoset material using N-cyano amide compositions and adducts thereof as curing agents for epoxy resins. These and further objects will become apparent from a reading hereinafter.